More Than a Friend?
by Krystal Nite
Summary: What happens when the Sohhma's all come to small town America, they meet new people and the secrets almost out again!Yuki's trying to get over the fact that Tohru chose Kyo, will his new friend Corin end up being more than a friend? T for mild launguage.
1. You Had Me From Hello

**CHAPTER 1**

_Corin_

The first day of my junior year of high school was not normal. It was a cloudy day for mid-August, and I saw two guys walking down my street. Both were taller than me, one had a mop of grey-blue hair; the other had short red hair. They seemed to be fighting.

"Kee-o, Kee-o, Kee-o," the grey haired one said "You need to control your temper."

"Shut up You-ke, you're a pain in my ass anyway, so come on pretty boy; fight me here and now" the ginger said dropping his bag. He took a karate stance, but the grey haired guy just laughed.

"Kyo, I'm not going to go easy on you," he said. He lunged at the ginger, who dodged, the two became a blur of grey and orange, soon the ginger was on the ground, at which point I ran over to them.

"Hey! You two stop this now! Violence is not the answer and other clichés like that," I said kneeling over the ginger. He had a bloody nose and was just starting to come to. "Are you okay?"

His eyes opened, they were a dark brown with a reddish tint. He stiffened up at me being so close; his hands came to my shoulders and pushed me back so hard I landed on my back.

"Who are you? Stay the hell away from me," he said as he pushed me. I felt the salty, metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. My head burned with rage, it bubbled up until I boiled over, my arm shot out. The sound of the palm of my hand against his cheek was foreign and strangely satisfying.

I hadn't realized I was crying until the grey-haired boy turned my head to face him. He wiped away my tears, and then I really got a good look at him. He had grey eyes with a purple tint, his bangs fell in his eyes, and he had the prettiest face on a boy I had ever.

"I'm so sorry about Kyo, he has a bit of a temper problem, and I'm afraid you may have startled him," he said in a voice of soft, refined velvet. He turned to Kyo and that velvet voice became thick in anger. "To think, pushing then yelling at someone you was only showing you concern. What kind of impression do you think that leaves? We don't even know her name." He turns to face me, and for a split second his princely features were set into a look of complete hatred, but then he smiled and all evidence of that look was erased.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, and the idiot who pushed you is my cousin Kyo," Yuki's smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And in that one moment I melted, he was now on my list. In others words, I liked him.

"I'm Corin, Corin Grey," I said smiling back.

"Where do you go to school?" asked Yuki.

"Just up the hill."

"That's where we are going, may we walk with you?"

"Of course." I reply smiling even wider.

Walking up the hill with Kyo and Yuki, I noticed that Kyo looked a little worse for wear, but Yuki didn't have a scratch on him. These two knew how to fight, I looked back at Kyo. I noticed that he had a foot print in the middle of his chest. Oh-my-gosh these two knew martial arts! The boys at school better not mess with them.

The hill had gotten very steep and it had been very windy last night so branches and twigs littered the street.

"You know Yuki; I've lived around here my whole life and I know most everyone who lives in town. There weren't any houses in town for sale, so where do you live?" I asked

"We live in a house south of town in the country," said Yuki. "Me, Kyo and Shigure." He pronounced Shigure like "Shi-goo-rae"

"Is Shigure your father?"

"No he's another cousin."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother is still in Japan, I never met my father."

"Oh, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother."

"Oh that's nice I just have t-," I slipped on a loose twig, Kyo and Yuki both reached out to catch me. I hit the ground and the next thing I know a cloud of smoke appears; when it clears a grey rat is in my right hand, and the scruff of an orange cat's neck in my left. Next to the animals were Kyo and Yuki's clothes.

"Oh-my-gosh! I turned you into animals! I am so sorry," I said to them. I gathered up their clothes and stuffed them in my bag. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom. I faked my best sick voice. "Mom I just threw up, would you call the school and tell them that I'm sick?"

"Sure honey do you want me to come home," she asked her mom instincts in full force.

"No mom I'll be okay, I got to go." I said as I hung up.

I run down the hill to my house, I toss Kyo and Yuki into my car, grab my keys from inside along with a phone book. I start the car, buckle Rat-Yuki and Cat-Kyo in, and tear out of my driveway.

I'm skimming through the S's in the book, when I hear Yuki's voice say "You won't find us in there," I pull over to the side of the dirt road a few miles south of town.

"You can talk?" I say dumbfounded.

The little grey rat wriggled out of the seat belt, scurried over the console, across my lap, and hopped on to the steering wheel.

"Yup," he said. Looking into those mouse eyes I knew it was Yuki and I wasn't hallucinating. My only thought was "Oh-my-good-_ness _that is just so cute." He turned around and hopped onto the dash board.

"Keep going straight and I'll point out the turn-off," he said pointing with a small grey paw.

"Okay," I say. I pulled out the road and followed Yuki's directions.

Soon he pointed to a turn-off partially hidden by plants. I pulled into the gravel drive-way, and sped to the large house, with a beautifully tiled roof and wrap-around porch. I grabbed Kyo, Yuki and my bag. I set Yuki on my shoulder, and Kyo under my arm, I ran up to the door and rang the bell. The door slid to the side to reveal a man in his late twenties.

"Are you Shigure Sohma," I ask.

"Yes, and to whom do I have the pleasure."

I sighed I relief, "I'm Corin Grey," I felt Yuki peek out from under my hair and Kyo push his claws into my side. "You're going to think I'm crazy with a Capital, C, but I turned Kyo and Yuki into animals." Suddenly Yuki scurried down my arm, across the porch, up to Shigure's shoulder. Yuki whispered something in his ear; he nodded, and said "Excuse me," and went in the house, leaving Yuki on the porch. Kyo turned his adorable kitty head to me.

"We weren't properly introduced before," he said a note of embarrassment in his sweet tenor of a voice. "I'm Kyo Sohma."

I moved him so I held him the way I normally held my cat Leon.

"Corin Grey," I said as I scratched Kyo behind the ears. Involuntarily he purred and sounded like a motorboat.

"Could… you please… stop that," he said between purring.

"Do you really want me to?" I asked. He clawed me to prove his point. I dropped him to the ground, and he hopped onto the porch and sat next to Yuki.

Another flash of smoke, and when it cleared, Kyo and Yuki were standing on the porch in human form…completely naked.

My eyes got as big as dinner plates; I could feel the blush start in my face, and spread to my neck. I reached into my bag, pulled out their clothes, and tossed them to Yuki.

"I hope you two feel better. Don't worry I won't tell anyone; any second now I'm going to wake up."

"Oh, but this is all too real," said Shigure. "That's why you're coming with me."

"Will it hurt? What you're going to do to me?" I asked.

"Not a bit," he replied.

"If only I could believe you," I thought as I climbed into my car. I followed Shigure down the road, all the while I couldn't stop thinking that somehow they were going to try to make me forget about Yuki and Kyo. I didn't want to forget especially about Yuki, his smile, hesitant, and sincere. I pictured Yuki in mouse form saying in a little mouse voice, "Fear me, I am uber-cute and pocket sized." I chuckled.

Shigure's Toyota pulled up to a huge gate in front of an even bigger house. It was practically a castle; it was made up of many small buildings and a huge main house, all in the Japanese style. There was even a rock garden to the west of the house. I stepped out of my car and followed Shigure to the front door. He knocked on the door, and it slid open to reveal my worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Oakedokie well I thought it was a cute idea, tell me what ya'll think! Please enjoy<p> 


	2. The Prince And His Damsel

Ok I want to say thank you to Eyes to The Soul14 for reviewing! My first one! As to where this goes you'll see and Yuki's my fav too! X3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Yuki_

Kyo and Yuki watched as Shigure and Corin pulled out of their long drive.

Something about her had reminded Yuki of a girl he had had a crush on. Corin had proved him wrong though, she had something Toru didn't: an angry streak. The way she had slapped Kyo had both surprised and excited him. The way her hip-length braid had bounced down her back as she walked down that hill, the way her blue-green eyes had shot daggers at Kyo after he had pushed her.

"So, you going after her or not?" asked Kyo pulling on his khaki cargo pants.

"Why should I," Yuki asked tugging on his own jeans.

"It's obvious," Kyo said his head popping out of his v-neck t-shirt. "Do you really _want_ her to forget about you?"

Yuki froze, his shirt half-way buttoned.

"That's what I thought," Kyo said zipping up his blue hoodie. He turned to see Yuki already down their drive. He chuckled, "The prince out to save his damsel," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is really short I get distracted really easily. OH LOOK! A pretty butterfly... Where was i? Sorry see what I mean! please review! X3<p> 


	3. Hello Haru and Surprise Fog

_Chapter 3_

_Corin_

"Oh my GAWD you are so cute!" I yelled at the little boy who opened the door. He was blond with huge brown eyes and a red beret. He smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Momiji," he said it like "Moe-mee- jee." "Hey Shigure, you here to see Hari?" he asked.

"Yup," said Shigure.

"Okay, I'll take you to him," Momiji said with a smile. The led me through the gigantic house to a office with a sign on the door that said "Dr. Hatori Sohma"

Shigure knocked on the door, from within came "I'll be with you in a moment" it was said in a deep and serious tone. While we waiting I really got a good look at Shigure. He had black hair, grey hair and was tall.

"Hari, Hurry up, it's me, Shigure," he said in a sing-song voice that surprised me.

The door opened to reveal a tall boy with – get this—white hair. The boy had soft, gentle, grey eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a semi-unconcerned voice.

"Corin, Corin Grey," I said extending my hand.

"Hatsuharu Sohma," he said taking my hand, he turned it over and brushed his lips against my knuckles. My eyes got as big as dinner plates and I felt the blush in my cheeks. Hatsuharu smiled a sweet, charming, boyish smile; he leaned in close and said "Until we meet again, Corin," he said in my ear.

Where all the Sohma boys incredibly cute? With Hatsuharu being so close he smiled like freshly cut grass, and hay. My whole body felt like it was on high alert as he walked down the hall, necklaces jangling.

"Well Corin, Haru seems to have taken a liking to you," said a man with the same deep serious tone.

"You must be Dr. Sohma," I said he had light brown eyes and black hair that flopped in front of his left eye. He didn't look like a typical doctor, he looked like belonged on _General Hospital_ for crying out loud.

"Please come in," he said. I followed him in. "Sit," he said pointing to a stool.

"What's the magic word," I thought as I sat down. Shigure and Momiji stood on either side of me. Momiji took my hand, and held it in his much smaller one. I look over at Momiji and say "Thank you." Hatori stood in front of me, and put his hand over my eyes.

"You will not remember anything you have seen today, you will not remember any Sohma you have met today," said Hatori.

I felt a fog go over my mind, I fought it, I thought of Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. I didn't want to forget about them especially Yuki.

"Stop!" was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I couldn't help it. ^.^ PLease Review!<p> 


	4. Thanks For The Memories

_Chapter 4_

_Yuki_

"No, no, no! Why Corin, why?" said Yuki. He had Corin's head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. Her eyes were closed her face relaxed. She could just be sleeping but when she woke up Yuki would just be a dream, he took the few stray hairs falling out of her long braid and tucked them behind her left ear. "I ran six miles so you could remember me, why couldn't I get here faster," he said a tear splashing onto her cheek.

Their faces were only inches apart, and on impulse Yuki leaned even closer and caught Corin's bottom lip between his own. Corin's eyes fluttered open, she closed them and brought her hands up to cup his face and kissed him back.

Yuki had never felt anything like it; a warm shiver went down his spine, he wanted to bring her closer but if he did that then he'd be a rat again. When they separated, she smiled up at him.

"Do you… do you remember?" he asked.

She nodded, "All of it," she said.

* * *

><p>Again sorry that was sooooo short. Yea! She remembers! Be Happy! PLease Review!<p> 


	5. The Evil Prince

_Chapter5_

_Corin_

"All of it?" Hatori asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of his office, around countless corners, past hundreds of doors. Finally, we stopped in front of a large door with a cherry tree design painted on it. Hatori knocked on the door, a faint, "Come in," sounded from within. Hatori slid the door open to reveal the biggest and, most beautifully painted room I'd seen so far.

A boy, about my age, was sitting on a matt on the floor a book in his hands.

Hatori kneeled on the floor so I followed his example.

"Who is this?" the boy asked in a sweet tenor monotone.

"Akito, this is Corin Grey, she caught Kyo and Yuki In their animal forms, I tried to wipe her memory, but it didn't work," Said Hatori. He pronounced Akito like "Uh-kee-toe." Akito had longish black hair, pale skin, and eyes as black as midnight. He was wearing a brightly colored robe, and had bare feet.

"So Corin, the memory wipe didn't work. And why do you suppose that is?" asked Akito his eyes narrowing. "Hatori, bring Hatsuharu and Yuki here."

"Yes sir," said Hatori as he got up and left me _alone_ with this creepy boy. Akito got and walked up to me, he put his hand on my head. He ran his hand down to the nape of my neck, and then he grabbed my braid and brought the end up to his nose.

"You have very pretty hair, it smells like raspberries. It's so soft and shiny, and long too. Like the legend of that girl who was locked up in that tower, and the only way in was to climb her hair. What was her name…?" he said.

"Rapunzel," I said. "Her name was Rapunzel."

"You know that story?"

"Yes, it was my favorite fairy tale," I answer. "If you want I could tell you how it was told to me?"

"No thank you, I'd rather you told me what you think about Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu," said Akito.

"I think they're nice boys," I said.

"Who are you kidding," he yelled. "Tell me the truth."

"Alright, I like them. Yuki and Hatsuharu, I mean," I yelled back, for some reason this boy really pisses me off. Akito smiled an evil smile.

"Why not Kyo?" he asked.

"Because he is obviously not interested," I snapped.

Akito got in my face and said "Why always Kyo and Yuki, why not me?" he yelled. "Why?"

"Akito?" came from outside the door.

"Come in," he said. As the door slid open Akito's hands came up to either side of my face, and he kissed me, hard.

It surprised me so much I didn't do anything, I just froze. Unwanted warmth spread from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, when Yuki kissed me it had been sweet, and gentle, this was hot and passionate. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Finally I came to my senses, I pushed Akito away. I felt hands come down on my shoulders; I looked over and saw Yuki and Hatsuharu on either side of me.

"You wanted to see us," said Hatsuharu.

"Yes well, I want you two to keep an eye on her," Akito said taking hold of my braid again. "Since the memory wipe has no effect on her, she will have to keep the secret. Plus I want her here every Saturday, to spend the day with me."

"Yes sir," said Hatori.

"Now you may g-, "Akito started to say.

"Wait," I interrupted. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," he said. "Now get out."

I walked out holding Yuki and Hatsuharu's hands.

"I'm so sorry," I said tears streaming from my eyes.

"I take it he was a good kisser," said Hatsuharu.

I laughed; it was a strange combination, tears and laughter. If I could have hugged them I would have.

I don't know about that, mostly because that was my second kiss ever," I said looking at Yuki. I saw that slow, hesitant smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Akito is EVIL! oki dokie first off in this story Akito will be male, and another thing PLease Review!<p> 


	6. Haru's Thoughts

_Chapter 6_

_Hatsuharu_

Hatsuharu saw that smile spread across Yuki's face and he felt his heart skip a beat. People were right you never do forget your first love.

But Corin had done something Yuki had never done. He had been instantly attracted to her. He'd taken one look into those blue-green eyes, saw her full lips part as he kissed her hand, heard he velvet voice say her name.

"Anyway, I'm going to go home now," said Corin. "It was nice meeting you, Hatsuharu."

"Please call me Haru," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you around Haru."

Hearing Corin say his name, he felt a warm feeling settle in his chest. It was official, he liked her. And he would do everything in his power, to make her his.

* * *

><p>OMFG! I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT SO I'M UPLOADING CHAPTER 7 AS WELL!<p> 


	7. Enter Aislinn

**Chapter 7**

_Corin_

As soon as I pulled up to the house I knew was screwed.

"Well shit," I mumbled under my breath. Aislinn was home.

"Where were you," she said as soon as I walked in the door her skinny arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, I'm caught," I said my arms up in surrender. "I threw up once, slept most of the day, felt good enough to buy a _Sprite_.' I said holding up a half-empty bottle I found in my Jeep.

Ash's sapphire blue eyes still had a suspicious gleam, but she decided to let it slide.

"Okay," she said. "Since you're up do you want to help me with some home work?" she asked, pulling on her light blonde bangs, something she would do when she was concentrating.

I smile. "Of course," I said.

"So who did you meet today?" asked Ash, not looking up from her math.

"What?" I say. Oh gosh, how did she know?

"Those socks, in your bag," she said pointing to a pair of black Nike basketball socks. "They're not mine, and they're not yours, so whose are they?" She gave me a pointed look.

"Oh, those are Kyo's. So six divided by two, multiplied by,"

"Hey, who's Kyo? Is he cute? Did he walk you home? What does-,"

"Whoa Nelly! Yes, Kyo walked me home. I think he is a senior. He has red hair, and brown eyes with a reddish tint, he's tall for an Asian guy, and is he cute? Well I guess he would be if he wasn't such a dumbass. And there was another guy with him," Ash opened her mouth but I cut her off. "His name is Yuki, he is as tall as Kyo, has Bluey-grey-black hair, with bangs that fall into his grey-with-a-purple-tint-eyes. And he has the prettiest smile ever." GAWD, he looks like a prince for crying out loud! And he is just as sweet if not sweeter than Aiden." Aiden was an upperclassman I'd had a crush on since junior high, now he was a freshman in college; Aiden was hotter than (hell?) a volcano, but sweeter than a saint.

"Ooh Riiiin, lower the bait we found ourselves a catch." She said holding out her hand for our little hand shake.

"I know," I said. My thoughts went to my first kiss. Yuki Sohma: my prince.

* * *

><p>Okay This One Is Really Short. IM SOO SORRY! FANS PLEESE FORGIVE ME! T.T PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Dreams

**Chapter 8**

_Hatsuharu_

Hatsuharu couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Corin. He looked at his alarm; it said 4:15 A.M. So he decided to stop fighting it and go with the flow. Haru laid back and shut his eyes; he felt the slow fog of sleep come over him. Then he saw her, standing on a beach with the ocean beating against the shore. A sudden breeze blew her braid out behind her, the slow curve of her lips and the strong slope of her shoulders made his heart beat faster.

"Hey," she said her angel's smile spreading across her beautiful face. "Come here." She said gesturing for him. He walked over to her. She took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He felt the salty ocean water lick at his bare feet. The wind blew her braid over her shoulder; Haru caught it and took out the ponytail holder, her braid unraveled and turned into a mane of liquid sunshine.

"Say me name," said Haru, snatching a strand of sunshine and tucking it behind her right ear,

"Hatsuharu," she said with a sigh. Her eyes sparkled, the exact same color of the ocean they were standing next to. "Let's go for a swim," she said.

"But we don't have any suits," said Haru.

She blushes deep crimson "Yes we do, you can swim in those shorts, and I have something," she said. Corin started working on the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you mind, that I want to swim?"

"No, not at all," he said. She finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, it fell to the sand in a heap. She ran her hands over his chest very lightly, her fingers barely touching. Haru felt his heartbeat begin to race, and his breathing speed up.

Corin began to work on the buttons on her own blouse, when he realized what she was wearing to swim. _These American women sure aren't very shy_, he thought as she undid the last button. Before he could see anything Haru pulled her to him (this was a dream after all) and held her close. He felt her heartbeat against his own; he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"Oh Haru!" she cried. "Haru I don't ever want to let go.

* * *

><p>Okay Love tirangle! Haru likes her and I need help! Who should she end up with ? . HELP! Please review!<p> 


	9. The Second First Day of School, Ugh

_Chapter 9_

_Corin_

That night I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop sneezing. I told my mother the next morning, she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

"Maybe someone was talking about you," she said poring a egg and ham mixture in to a skillet, while tucking a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

I snorted "Yeah right, who would want to talk about me?" I ask.

"Well maybe it's that boy in your class that you like what was his name, um …what was his name... ?" she asks an expression of concentration in her face, all the while shaking the plastic spatula in thought, flinging bits of scrambled eggs across the kitchen.

"Danny, his name is Danny," I said picking bits of egg off the cabinets.

"Right, right, Danny," she said sliding my eggs onto a plate. "His mother and I play bridge together." Well I didn't really want to think about that. Danny was a boy I my class, he had dark brown hair and spring green eyes that sparkled when he smiled. I had had a crush on him since sixth grade. My thoughts were scattered by my butt vibrating. It was an unknown number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"I said.

"Hey, it's Yuki." answered his velvet voice. "Would you want to give the four of us a ride to school?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes," I say.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I say before I hang up.

"Mom I'm going to pick up a few friends," I said between bites of egg.

"Okay honey."

"Ash, hurry up," I yell. "I'm leaving."

"Coming," she yells back.

"There's Granola on the counter."

"Thanks."

"Meet you in the car."

"Kay!"

I walked out to my silver Jeep Grand Cherokee and thought _I love my Jeep._ I'd had this thing since freshman year and it's never given me trouble.

I put the key into the ignition and turned it, my Jeep sprang to life like a happy puppy. The radio flipped on to my favorite song _Blackbird_ by the _Beatles_. I would listen to in until Ash came out then I'd change it. I listened to the lyrics:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

The door opened and I changed the station.

"Hey, so who are we picking up?" she asks around a mouthful of granola.

"Kyo, and his cousins," I say pulling out of our drive. Aislinn choked on her food.

When she was done she said "Really?"

"Really," I said passing the turn off to Shigure's house, I'd pick them up on the way back from the big house. I drive up to the big gate and tell the gateman my name. The guy waves me on, and I parked in front of the house.

Ash and I go knock on the door to be greeted by a happy Momiji.

"Corin!" he yelled jumping up and down. "Haru your girlfriend's here!" Momiji yelled over his shoulder.

"Ash, meet Momiji," I said. Ash's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"OH MY GAWD! You are just so cute!" she yelled.

Momiji giggled "Corin said that to me when we first met too."

"She's not my girlfriend," said Haru. Ash's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Who's this?" she asks.

Haru shakes her hand and introduces himself, then motions for Momiji to follow him as he starts toward my Jeep.

"Momiji, what grade are you in?" I ask.

"I'm a junior," he said simply.

"As in Junior High school student?" I ask.

"No high school."

Ash and I look at each other. If he was a junior that meant he was in my class. How?

"Yep, I'm sixteen. That _is_ normal for a junior here right?" he asked his enormous brow eyes softening my feeling of shock.

"It's normal, you'll just be a little young, like me." I said straitening his cherry red beret.

We get to my Jeep and Haru has already claimed shotgun. So Ash and Momiji sit in the back. I start the Jeep and drive the six miles to Yuki's house.

When we get there Haru says, "I'll go in and get them," and gets out of the car.

"Corin did you meet these two yesterday?" asks Ash.

"Briefly," I answered.

"Corin," said Momiji. "It seems as if Haru has a crush on you. Haru's room is right next to mine and the wall between them is _really_ thin. Haru tends to talk in his sleep, and all night he was saying your name." Momiji giggled, "Rin was not happy."

"Who's Rin," asked Aislinn.

"Somebody who likes Haru," said Momiji. It seemed to be all he was going to say.

"Okay," I said as Yuki took Haru's spot at shotgun.

"Hello," he said with a smile that made my heart jump.

"Hey," I say smiling back. Kyo stayed quiet, which I guess was his way of saying 'I feel guilty,'.

"Kyo, Yuki meet my sister Aislinn."

"It's nice to meet you," Yuki said. I saw Ash flush pink in the rearview mirror. Ash asked Kyo and Yuki question after question, Kyo didn't yell at her so I guessed this was his attempt at being civil.

When we got to the school, the bus kids were just getting there. I saw my best friend Diana get off the bus, scan the parking lot, spot the Jeep, and run over to us. She comes and opens the door for me, we hug and I ruffle her black-with-blonde-bangs-pixie-cut, and she flips my braid. She looks at the group of boys I brought with me.

"So who have you kidnapped this time?" she said her ice-blue eyes glittering. Hatsuharu laughed messing with one of his many necklaces; Momiji giggled fidgeting with the ribbons in his shirt. Yuki just smiled and Kyo went to the office.

"Well the guy who just left, that's Kyo," I point to his retreating red head. Then I motion to Yuki, "This is Yuki, and I'll let Haru do the rest of the intros," I say. I realize that Haru is a few inches taller than D, if she's 5'7", Haru must be anywhere from 5'8" to 6 feet tall. Cool.

"Oh-my-good-_ness_! You are just so cute!" cried Diana. "And you're a junior right? Keep an eye on Rin for me 'Kay?" she said pinning a button on Momiji's beret that said: Bunnies RAWK!

Momiji giggled and said, "I will, you can count on me."

I took Haru and Momiji to the office to get their schedules, Yuki had to gone to the office not long after Kyo.

They were both in all my classes. We get to our first hour class: Geometry. The teacher had the two of them introduce themselves. The girls went nuts and the boys looked on in envy.

* * *

><p>First Day! again Help! who should Ash end up with? Pleeze Review!<p> 


	10. Black and White

VOTES HAVE BEEN TALLIED!

I got one vote, and it was Corin/Haru Ash/Momiji any dissagreements? If so pleaze review and tell me! what ever pairing is most popular by chapter 12 will be set! k? Anyway, here we go!

I don't own anything! Momiji why dont you announce this chapter title for us.

"Okay this chapter is called... Black and White."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Momiji_

Momiji felt like he was surrounded by big tall trees except there was one girl in his class who was close to him in height. She was pretty, and very much like a girl he had been friends with in Japan.

This girl's name was Corin, but Haru and Yuki both liked her. He was going to stay out of this one. Though, Corin did have a sister…

_Corin_

The rest of the day went well until Biology, where I got to meet another side oh Haru.

We were talking about physical traits, like hair color and eye color. When Conner said "Hey Hatsuharu if you're gonna dye your hair, at least dye it a color that's not so stupid. White and black, how stupid is that?" he said with a snort.

Haru's face twisted in rage, his fists clenched, "So you think my hair's stupid, I'll have you know that this is my natural color and if you want I'll prove it to you," he said grabbing Conner by the collar and dragging him out of the classroom. The teacher followed them. In the absence of the teacher Momiji came and sat by me.

"What happened to Haru?" I asked. Momiji looked up from doodling rabbits.

"Oh Haru, he just went Black."

"Black? What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he's really mad, I wouldn't mess with him right now."

The teacher walked in followed by Haru looking smug and then Conner staggers in a look of complete horror on his face.

No more comments were made the rest of the period.

Next was Art. My sanctuary, my safe haven, my lighthouse. The teacher said that for today, "Draw what you feel deep inside, be it pain, loss, or fear." At the end of class we were to show the whole class what we drew.

Haru's drawing was of a cow with a rat sitting on its back, and a tower in the background surrounded in shadows, the drawing was full of them. And a single ray of sunlight shone on the cow and rat, and that ray of sunlight strangely resembled a braid.

Momiji's drawing was of a rabbit torn in two, one half was in the middle of a crowd of people, the other all alone his ear drooping.

My drawing was of me as the scales, my heart in the middle my family and friend on one side, twelve animals on the other. Three faces stood out on either side, my mom, Ash, and Diana on the right, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji on the left.

* * *

><p>FORESHADOW! K well i hoped ya'll liked this one, again sorry its so short. Well I guess if all the chapters are short there will be more of them. PLease Review<p> 


	11. Creepy Kitties

HOLY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT SO I WILL BE UPLOADING A SECOND WITH THIS ONE! SRRY :(

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_Creepy Kitties_

_Diana_

_Thank God it was Friday_, thought Diana running a hand through her spiky black pixie cut. _If I to spend another five minutes in here I will explode._

The teacher's voice droned on about symbolism or something, her eyes were drawn to the bright, redhead across the room. His name is Kyo and he'd barley said one thing all day. He looked like the kind of guy who was keeping his mouth shut so he didn't say anything that would get him in trouble. Diana saw a spit wad fly through the air and attach itself to the back of Kyo's head. He fished it out if his hair and stood up.

"Okay, who threw the spit wad?" he said a look of murder in his eyes. Diana unhooked a safety pin from the hem of her short plaid skirt. David snorted; Kyo stared at him for a while and didn't blink.

_It's been like, three minutes and he hasn't blinked. That's so cool_, thought Diana_. He's like Kee and Leon, when they get into a staring contest it can go on forever, _She thought about her and Corin's cats. Kyo finally blinked and sat back down. Diana could tell he was angry but if he was going to get even school was not the place. As soon as the bell rang, Kyo jumped up, opened up the window, and jumped out.

_Wow he is a some piece of work_, she thought gathering up her stuff and heading to the gym.

* * *

><p>I thought it would be cool to see how Diana saw Kyo, so what did ya'll think? there is a button below that is totaly clickable! so please review!<p> 


	12. Volleyball and Fanclubs

SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER! Anyway THE PRINCE YUKI FANCLUB WILL NEVER DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH XD

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

_Volleyball and Fanclubs_

_Yuki_

Yuki watched Corin and Aislinn play volleyball. They both had looks of deep concentration on their faces. They obviously loved this sport. A whistle from the coach and all the girls grabbed a ball and began to serve it over the net.

Yuki watched Corin. One graceful toss of the ball, a small step and a swing followed by a "THWACK," and a feral snarl, her face contorted in rage. _How could she be so angry, and at who? _The ball sailed over the net and collided with the basketball goal and sailed back over the net and into her waiting hands. She lets out a sigh and tries again, this time landing it right inside the line. _She is strong._

"Hey," said a high pitched, very female voice. Yuki turned to see a girl with a bleach blonde bob and russet brown eyes. "You're that new senior, Yuki right?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm Lelia," she said extending her hand.

Yuki took it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Another whistle from the coach and the girl lined up for a hitting drill.

"May I sit with you?" asks Lelia.

"Sure," answered Yuki. He watched Corin get ready to hit the ball. When it's her turn her turquoise eyes follow the ball, two steps, and a leap straight up, and a swing of her arm, and that ball rockets to the floor. But Yuki wasn't watching the ball; he was watching Corin's face. She had that look of complete rage again. _What or who could have made her that angry?_

"Dang, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that spike," said Lelia shaking her head.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"Ever since sophomore year she's been a dynamo at volleyball. Rumor has it that, that the summer before her boyfriend dumped her really bad," said Lelia. She went on about something but Yuki wasn't listening. _So that's who she's thinking about when she plays, maybe?_

"Well, I guess I'm going to head home," said Lelia standing up.

"Oh, well take care," said Yuki with a smile, then he turned his attention back to the practice.

_Lelia_

Lelia walked out of the gym thinking of Yuki's gorgeous face and that, _I should start a fan club._

* * *

><p><em>Again crazy short forgive me! uploading a third chap to go with.<em>


	13. The BIG Reveal, And Akito's Butt Whuppin

**Okay this ia one loooooooooooooooooooong ass chapter so enjoy! **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to YoruNya, Who's review helped relieve Writers block. **

**GIGANTIC THANK YOU !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Corin_

After practice I took six bobby pins, and wrapped my braid around my head and pinned it in place. The after practice conversation was about the Sohma boys.

"Hey Rin," said Diana. "Why is it that the Sohmas all hang around you?" All heads turned toward me.

"Well I guess it's because," I begin but Ash breaks in.

"Rin got sick walking to school with them and they walked her home. How cool is that? It means that they're gentlemen," sighed Aislinn. You could practically see the shojo sparkles around the group.

"I bet that she collapsed and one of them carried her to your house," said Carrie, the hopeless romantic.

I could see that happening, me flushed and weak falling into Yuki's open arms only for him to into a grey rat. I giggled.

"Oh, so that's not what happened," said Carrie a sad look on her face. I shook my head. As she and the girls kept throwing around ideas about what happened, I walked out of the locker room. Ash would meet me out front like she usually did.

In the front lobby Haru and Momiji were working on the math assignment, so I took out my book and asked if I could work with them.

Momiji looked up and smiled, "Of course you can no need to ask." I sat between the two of them and looked over at Haru's paper, leaning to get a better look at it. I was copying a few of Haru's answers when I felt someone nuzzling my neck.

I felt the blush start in my cheeks and spread to my neck, Haru laughed into the nape of my neck.

"You smell really good," he said his teeth grazing my skin and I felt a shiver run through me.

"Thanks," I said putting down my pencil.

I hear the lobby door open and I jump three feet into the air and land in the middle of our work pile.

A girl is standing in the doorway she had dark brown hair, and milk chocolate brown eyes. She was twirling the tail of her cat backpack, her expression shy and cautious.

"Have you seen Kyo?" she asked in a soft voice.

Haru points to the parking to the parking lot and says, "He went that way Kagura." I see her eyes widen and smile breaks across her face. She turns to the parking lot and runs out screaming, "Kyo Darling where are you?"

Kyo was sitting on the hood of my Jeep when he heard her. His eyes got bigger than dinner plates, and he hopped off my car and ran straight at her. She stopped and held open her arms. I thought, _Aww Kyo's got a girlfriend_," only to be proven very wrong. He jumped over her, and I mean _over_ her. Then he came and hid behind Haru.

"Save me," he said.

"You're on your own here," said Haru moving to the side to let Kagura get a good look and Kyo. She ran and hugged Kyo so hard I heard a few snaps and pops. Normally I'm the one that sounded like Rice Crispies.

"Let. Me. Go!" yelled Kyo. Next thing I know Kyo's halfway across campus, Kagura follows him yelling his name. When she catches him she starts to beat the crap out of Kyo, and I'm about to go help when Haru grabs my hand.

"That's just how Kagura shows her love, leave them be," says Yuki appearing from behind Haru.

The door opens to reveal a smiling Ash, "What did I miss," she started to say but then she slipped on some loose leaves and fell. A flash of smoke and Aislinn is spread over the back of a black and white cow.

I sigh and pick up Haru's clothes, stuff them in my bag and the whole group, minus Kyo, walks to my Jeep. I open the trunk, Haru climbs in, and I pull it shut and the rest of us all climb in the car, I start it and begin driving to the big house.

"How are you so calm," asked Ash, her eyes were bigger than dinner plates and she was practically hyperventilating.

"Okay, how would you feel if this wasn't the first time I had seen this happen before?," I ask glancing at her in the rearview mirror. Her sapphire eyes had a frantic quality to them. Almost like a scared animal; she kept looking back at Haru. With his big grey eyes and gentle disposition, he made a good cow.

I look over at Yuki and say, "Remind me why you turn into the animals you do?"

"It has to do with which zodiac animal we are born under, I am the rat, Kyo the exiled cat, and Haru is the cow or ox," he said a sad look in his grey-violet eyes.

Haru pipes up from the back, "Yeah and we can talk in our animal form to." All that does is send Aislinn into a screaming fit.

Suddenly she stops and says, "I get it I'm dreaming, I'm gonna wake up any second now," then she starts laughing hysterically. I pull over and turn around in my seat. Ash is still laughing.

"Ash," I said in my babysitter voice. "I will say it," she kept laughing. "I _will_ say your middle name," I warned. She still didn't stop. "Aislinn's middle name is" I began and she stopped.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I won't if you calm down," I said. She nodded and I pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What was that for?"

"To prove that you're not dreaming," I said. "You can't tell anybody not even Mom and Dad."She nodded. I put the car back in drive and drove to the Sohma house.

When we get there, I opened up the trunk and Haru hopped out. He plodded over to the porch and sat down on his haunches. As the rest of us got our stuff I giggled a little at Haru. A poof of smoke and I smack my hand over Aislinn's eyes.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" she asked sliding my hand down off her eyes. Over my fingers she caught a glimpse of a naked Haru, and she pulled fingers back over her eyes.

All I could do was stare at his chest. _Oh my GAWD?_, I thought Washboard abs and muscular arms, his necklaces glinting in the afternoon sunlight. I absently mindedly pulled his clothes out of my bag and tossed them to him.

"Thanks," he said a slight blush on his face. He stood up and I caught a glimpse of his… well… you know what I mean. I smacked my hand over my own eyes. Ash and I peek between my fingers at the same time to see Haru's clothed bottom half (phew) and his strong, muscular back.

From inside I heard, "Get out of my way, Corin's here."

"Ash get in the car, nobody can know that you know about the boys, Okay? You fainted we convinced you that you imagined seeing Haru as a cow, now go!" I said as she sprinted to the Jeep. As Ash slammed the door, the house door opened, a black haired boy in the doorway. He smirked at me and walked toward me. I held my ground; I had to show him I wasn't afraid.

"Hello, Corin," he said in an oily voice.

"Hello Akito," I said. He took my braid in his hand, "How was school?"

"Good," I answer. He smiles evilly. He pulls me by my braid closer to him. He strokes my cheek and said, "Good, good, did anything interesting happen today?"

"Nothing she couldn't handle," said Yuki. Akito's smile faltered.

"Was I talking to you Yuki?" he said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"No you weren't," his voice cracked on the last word. I looked at Yuki concern on my face; Yuki's eyes told me that he was terrified, despite his relaxed body language. Akito's hand slid from my braid, shot out and slapped across Yuki's face.

Before Akito had time to react I kicked his feet out from under him, flipped him onto his back, pulled his arms behind him and sat on his stomach to pin him to the ground.

Yuki's eyes were wide, "I didn't know you could do that," he said in a shocked voice.

"Me either," I said panting a little.

"You know," said Akito color rising in his cheeks. "I quite like this view," he said. I blushed so hard I could feel it spread from my face to my neck to settle just beneath my collarbone. I was so shocked he worked a hand free of my grip and brought it to my face. He ran his thumb over my lips; his midnight black eyes had a smoky quality to them. Akito gripped my shoulders and reversed our positions.

"I prefer to be on top," he said with an evil smile. He leaned down and kissed me roughly. I try to push him off but he's too strong.

_Haru, Yuki, help me!_, I screamed onside my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and shut down. I felt Akito violently being pulled off of me. I open my eyes to see Haru standing over me, holding out his rough and calloused hand.

"Come on, get up and show him how strong you are," said Haru with a gentle smile. I took his hand and he helped me up, I felt one single tear slide down my face. Haru wiped it away and kissed my forehead. "Hey he said looking me in the eye. "It's gonna' be alright." And for some reason I believed him.

I felt the rage bubble up, and the edges of my vision were tinged red. Yuki was on the ground Akito standing over him. At that sight I snapped, I sent a roundhouse kick and looked at Yuki, he had a bloody nose and blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. I ran at Akito, who was across the yard, when a pair of strong arms stopped me, I fought those strong arms until Yuki put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," he said blood trickling down his face, "He's not worth it." After he said that I let the tears flow, I buried my head in his shoulder. I felt Yuki run his hand through my hair, my pony tail holding my braid in place must have come out. Since I almost always wear my hair in a braid it was now an uncontrollable mane of dirty blonde waves.

"You know," he said gently. "I love that you can't stand to see me hurt, but I can take care of myself. You've seen me fight Kyo, I can hold my own. Besides I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you." I looked up into those violet – grey eyes and felt reality slipping away, just me and Yuki, all alone.

A shrill yell of, "Haru!" jerked me back to real life. A girl with long onyx hair and dark brown hair ran at Haru. She was wearing a red _very _low cut halter top, and a black mini, _mini_ skirt, with knee high boots. She sauntered over to Haru, took one look at me and kissed Haru. She practically attacked him! She was plastered all over him like a wet towel. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Hey Rin," said Yuki, like it was a common sight, the two of them sucking face. She waved at him in an absent minded greeting not bothering to break the kiss.

I faked a smile and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, what time do you think I should be here?" I ask Yuki.

"Oh about … seven?" he said.

I nodded and waved my goodbyes to Haru and Rin (Who were still sucking face). Got in the car and avoided questions from Ash. As I drove off I thought to myself, _What have I got myself into?_

* * *

><p><em>To TamoriHi, Yes Haru has Rin as She has claimed him without a shadow of a doubt, but how long will that last? Hmmmmmmm? Again thanks to YoruNya! <em>

_If you, Dear Reader has a question or Comment, Pleeze Review! I am Open to constructive criticisim! Hope ya'll liked it! till next time!_


	14. About a Girl

Srry for the wait! will try to post again tonight! SO GLAD TO BE BACK! ;3

* * *

><p>About a Girl<p>

Hatsuharu lie on his bed thinking about his problem. He currently had boat loads of homework that wasn't getting done because he had to work out his girl problem. He had known Rin his whole life and had been through a lot with her, but Corin was new in his life. He thought back to earlier when she fought with Akito.

Akito: the head of the family the boy who had tortured his poor Yuki into being terrified of him. Corin had done something no Sohma had ever done. Akito had slapped Yuki and Corin had knocked him to the ground for it. Then he overpowered her and pinned her, Haru and Yuki had both pulled Akito off her. She had been scared and shocked; Haru helped her up, and wiped away her tear.

In that moment he had realized he would do anything for her. She had stood looking like a proud warrior who refused to fall, she saw Akito beating up Yuki and a feral snarl sounded from deep within her throat. Her hair had come loose; as she spun around to kick Akito her blonde waves caught the sun and shimmered like liquid gold. Akito fell, the breath knocked out of him. He'd stopped her then because she didn't need to hurt herself over a scumbag like that. It had taken everything he had to keep her off of him, Yuki had laid his hand on her shoulder and she immediately stopped fighting him.

A knock on his door made Haru jump, scaring him back into the present, it also caused him to fall to his floor.

"Come in," he called from the floor. Haru heard his door open and close and his lock turn. His brow furrowed. Who would want to lock themselves in his room?

He sat up and saw a familiar pair of black boots in front of his door. Haru's eyes slowly traveled upward following the curve of her hips, the slope of her shoulders, to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," he said trapped in those eyes. Rin sat on his bed and removed her boots, and then with surprising strength she lifted Haru back onto the bed. She reached up and untied her cherry red halter top, Haru watched it as it hit the floor. A wave of heat washed over him, _Shit_, he thought. She kissed him making him feel things he never thought possible. Rin was so soft, warm, and familiar. If he tried to do this with Corin he'd turn into a cow. "Rin," he whispered against her lips. She'd won and she knew it, Rin pulled off his shirt and ran her hand over his chest. He shuddered and succumbed to the heat. He'd worry about Corin later.


	15. Even Psychos Fall in Love

Okie dokie sooooo sorry tht took so long even though its uber short, wht with school... anyway there ya go!

* * *

><p>Even Psychos Fall in Love<p>

_Akito_

Akito leaned against his window listening to the sound of the rain on the roof. _Why? Why do I always manage to screw things up with her?_ He thought. He looked at the window, hexagonal in shape with six triangular panes. It was perfect, too perfect. He slammed his fist against the glass, sending a spider web of cracks through it. Akito looked at his hand, pieces of glass sliced into it. The delicious pain pricked at him like a thousand needles.

"Go get Hatori," he called to a passing maid, she nodded and left. He picked pieces of glass out of his hand, shooting more wonderful pain through his arm. He smiles, his scarlet blood splashed onto the floor, leaving fresh red splotches amongst old ones. Hatori didn't ask to enter he just did, he walked over to Akito, knelt and set down his medical bag.

Hatori worked on his hand in silence, he thought about Corin; she had been a different person when she was angry. He'd slapped Yuki, and she'd tackled him for it. She'd punished him; no one had ever done that. He was the head of the family he could have anything, _anything_. But all he wanted was her. Why? Her eyes trapped him in their blue-green depths; her determined expression whenever she was with him had his heart beating faster.

He had the most ridicules fantasy, he and Corin sitting just enjoying each other's company, smiles on their faces. He looked happy that's how he knew it would never happen.

"There you go," said Hatori tying off his bandage.

"Thank you," said Akito looking out his cracked window. Hatori froze; Akito had never said that before. He decided not to think about it and left. After sitting for awhile, Akito opened the door to his porch and sat out in the rain letting it soak him to his bones. He fell asleep feeling the cold and thinking about a certain determined blonde.

* * *

><p>Yup! Aki-kun has a thing for Corin! don't really know where im going with this but the story is beginig to writ it self so... hope ya'll liked PLEEZE REVIEW! Reviews are love! ;3<p> 


End file.
